La piedra con la que acabas deseando tropezar
by McParaflyes
Summary: Ahora es Danny el pringadillo del instituto y Dougie el machomen matón que le hace la vida imposible. Sin embargo, Danny no puede hacer nada para remediarlo porque... ¿cómo se dice? Ah, sí, porque está perdidamente enamorado de él. Slash PONES.


_**Bueno, aquí vengo con otro fic de McFly que escribí hace tiempo (más cortico que el anterior) :) Cómo no podía ser de otra manera en mí, vuelve a ser Slash (en este caso Pones º¬º ) 8) So... ya sabes lo que viene xDDD **_

_**Espero que os guste! **_

* * *

><p><em>Pum Pum<em>  
>Ahí estaba. Justo en el medio de tu camino. Con toda su corte alrededor.<br>Miras a los lados con nerviosismo, haciendo que tus rizos castaños bailen de un sitio para otro, botando en el aire. Te los apartas con brusquedad, mientras te muerdes el labio. Nada. Si quieres llegar a clase tienes que pasar por ahí. Justo por enfrente de ellos. Por enfrente de _él_.  
>Respiras hondo un par de veces, agarrando tan fuerte el tirante de la mochila que tus nudillos se vuelven completamente blancos. Bueno, blancos, no. Las pecas están ahí, así que destacan aún más sobre tu piel. Decides que hoy más que nunca odias tus pecas.<br>Echas a andar, con la cabeza gacha, como si lo más importante fuera estudiar el movimiento rápido con el que se mueven tus pies sobre el suelo, acortando la distancia.  
><em>Pum Pum<em>  
>A cada paso, tu corazón acelera el ritmo. Sientes los latidos en la cabeza y la sangre viajando veloz por tus venas, llevando consigo el nerviosismo y el miedo... ¿Y esperanza? Sí, un poco de esperanza también. Esa que siempre está ahí por alguna estúpida razón, que ni siquiera tú comprendes. Porque motivos para que desapareciera ha habido unos cuantos...<br>Cinco metros.  
>Ahora oyes con más claridad las carcajadas y las palabras. Parece que no te prestan atención... No puedes evitar sentir un pinchazo en el pecho, breve pero intenso.<br>Tres metros.  
>Luchas por mantener la mirada en el suelo. Sabes que es lo mejor. Además, ya sabes lo que te vas a encontrar si por un casual mirases. <em>Le<em> mirases. Esos ojos ¿azules? ¿Verdes? ¿Grises? (no estás muy seguro, a ti te parecen que cada día son de un color) mirándote con un brillo divertido y perverso. Quizás también hasta un poco compasivo.  
>Dos metros.<br>Ah, claro, y también estaría su pelo. Esos mechones dorados que se agitan con cada carcajada y con cada movimiento. De repente viene a tu cabeza la pregunta tonta de cómo sería tocarlos. ¿Serían suaves? Sí, es muy probable... Al menos dan esa impresión.  
>Un metro.<br>Tragas saliva y frunces el ceño, a la vez que te muerdes muy fuerte el labio inferior. Quisieras bloquear tus fosas nasales para no tener que respirar su suave olor memorizado, que aún a esa distancia eres capaz de percibir.  
>Contienes la respiración y sientes como llegados a ese punto tu corazón se detiene unos segundos, con una extraña bipolaridad, ya que hace unos instantes latía desenfrenado.<br>Inconscientemente, te preparas para lo que siempre ocurre. Sin embargo, esta vez, no sucede nada. Pasas por delante del grupo, que no se percata de tu presencia. Ya estás a unos cuantos pasos de ellos. ¿Sería posible que...? ¿A lo mejor...? Sonríes un poco al pensar en la posibilidad de que se hayan cansado de meterse contigo, de que ahora les resultes indiferente... ¡Maldición! En el fondo _sabes_ que no quieres serle indiferente.  
>-¡Eh, tú, rizos!¿No nos vas a saludar?<br>Tu pie se queda a medio camino de dar un paso. Toda la piel se te eriza y tienes un escalofrío, sientes como si un cubito de hielo se deslizara por tu espalda. Deberías haber salido corriendo. Deberías haber ignorado su voz. Pero, claro, no lo has hecho. Fallo...  
>Sientes un fuerte tirón a tu espalda, que te impulsa contra las taquillas, que sueltan un lastimero sonido metálico. Casi igual de lastimero como el que se te ha escapado a ti.<br>Bajas la mirada mientras te cubres la cabeza con los brazos, aunque sabes que no te va a servir de nada.  
>En menos de dos minutos, ya estás por los suelos, boqueando y con la vista emborronada por las lágrimas. Y desde aquella posición te vuelves a preguntar porqué. Y te vuelves a preguntar qué te hizo confesar lo que sentías. ¿Por qué jodida razón no habías tenido la boca cerrada? Todo aquello, en el fondo, es culpa tuya...<br>Alzas un poco la cabeza. Otro fallo, porque te encuentras con su mirada. Una mirada de profundo asco, pero también de diversión. Sabes que se divierte con esto. Que le gusta hacerte daño. Y, a pesar de todo, a pesar de los insultos, los golpes y las humillaciones, te sientes completamente incapaz de odiarle. Y te odias a ti mismo por eso.  
>Tu mochila hace rato que está en manos de aquellos matones de instituto, así que no te extrañas demasiado al ver las hojas de tus libros caer al ser arrancadas una tras otra. Se te escapa una lágrima.<br>-Mira cómo llora la nenaza. Uhh, quiero irme con mi mamá...-las voces te hacen daño. Te humillan. No querías llorar, ha sido sin querer. Te encoges cuando sientes una fuerte colleja en tu nuca. Solo quieres desaparecer para siempre, encerrarte en tu habitación y no volver a salir nunca más. Ojalá perdieras el conocimiento. Rezas para que, al menos, te concedieran eso. Pero está claro que el destino no quiere jugar de tu parte.  
>Los mismos dedos que te habían propinado la colleja se cierran en torno a tu cabello con fuerza, para después obligarte a levantarte. No quieres, pero acabas haciéndolo. Te tiemblan tanto las piernas que jurarías que las rodillas se están chocando entre ellas, produciendo un sonido hueco. ¿O es el sonido de tus dientes castañeando?<br>Cierras los ojos. No quieres verle. No soportas más esa mirada y esa ligera sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios, esos mismos con los que tanto has soñado y fantaseado, a pesar de todo.  
>-Abre los ojos, Jones. ¿Ya no te gusta verme?-haces justo lo contrario, mientras escuchas unas cuantas carcajadas y sientes un par de empujones. Te repites mentalmente una y otra vez la misma frase: ''No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar...''<br>-Jones, te he dicho que abras los ojos y me mires. YA.-su voz te asusta, no porque grite, sino porque te lo dice muy, muy bajito. Además, te derrite la forma en la que pronuncia tu apellido, aunque haya un tono despectivo de por medio. Y acabas cediendo. Y le acabas mirando. Y entonces la has cagado. Y él sonríe de lado. Y sientes mariposas en el estómago. Y deseas pegarte de cabezazos contra el suelo por eso.  
>Ves como alza la mano y te pones en tensión porque crees que te va pegar otra vez. Pero sucede otra cosa. Una cosa muy distinta. Su mano está en tu mejilla. <em>Su<em> mano en _tu_ mejilla. Sin hacerte daño. Casi se podría decir que te está acariciando...  
>-Oye, Doug, ¿qué coño haces?-increpa una voz teñida de sorpresa e incredulidad.<br>Y Dougie suelta un respingo casi imperceptible y luego tira de tu mejilla como si fueras un niño pequeño, pero a lo bestia. Quieres matar al que ha interrumpido el momento. ¿Es tu imaginación necesitada de algo a lo que aferrarse o en verdad él te había acariciado? ¿Esa ligera expresión de culpabilidad está de verdad ahí o solo ves lo que _quieres_ ver?  
>-¿Qué crees que hago, imbécil?-su voz suena un poco más aguda de lo normal. Te mira, clava sus brillantes ojos en los tuyos llorosos. Deseas que diga algo como: ''Dejadle en paz, no se merece esto'' o ''¿Acaso hay algo de malo en que te guste un chico?''. Lo deseas. Con toda tu alma rota. Quizás por eso lo único que acabas recibiendo es un puñetazo en la boca del estómago que te hace doblarte en dos y caer de rodillas. Se te escapa un sollozo. Sientes que algo húmedo cae en tu cabeza, pero tienes miedo de pasar la mano para ver que es. Aunque lo imaginas.<br>Te dejan allí tirado, sollozando. Oyes sus pasos alejarse, sus insultos que todavía buscan herir tu ya maltrecha dignidad y sus estruendosas risas.  
>Lloras. Ojalá todo fuera diferente. Ojalá fueras lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarte a ellos. Ojalá fueras lo suficientemente fuerte para odiarle. Ojalá fueras lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar de amarle con cada pequeño y afilado pedazo de tu ser.<p>

Vuelves a secarte la cara con cuidado. Luego alzas muy lentamente la mirada, temiendo lo que te vas a encontrar en el espejo. Estás en el vestuario del gimnasio. Todos tus compañeros hace rato se han ido. Como es última hora, no tienes prisa.  
>Te vistes despacio, rehuyendo la mirada de tus propios ojos azules en el espejo. Ha pasado media mañana y aún así te siguen doliendo los golpes. Y la mejilla. La mejilla te arde.<br>Suspiras y terminas de abotonar el pantalón, para después coger la camisa. Pero te detienes, congelado. Acabas de escuchar un ruido. Tiemblas. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan miedoso y cobarde? Menuda pregunta... Oyes unas pisadas acercándose y aferras con más fuerza la prenda, esperándote tal vez que aparezca un monstruo o un asesino, como si fueras un crío. Pero no. Aunque casi lo hubieras preferido.  
>Te gustaría gritar que te dejara en paz, que ya has tenido bastante por hoy. Pero lo único que sale de tu boca es un sonido a medio camino entre un sollozo y un gemido. Y él te mira un poco sorprendido y con una enorme sonrisa.<br>-Jones, ¿no habrás visto mi bolsa? Hace rato que la estoy buscando, pero la jodida no aparece...-te habla con total naturalidad, como si fueses uno de sus amigotes. Como si fuera amigos de toda la vida. Se acerca. Tú retrocedes.  
>-Eh, eh, tranquilo, que vengo en son de paz.-las comisuras de sus labios se tuercen en un sonrisa. No sabes porqué, pero no te lo acabas de creer, mira tú por donde... Ha levantado las manos con las palmas hacia arriba, como si quisiera mostrarle que es inofensivo. Pero no lo es.<br>Te duelen los dedos de agarrar con tanta fuerza la camisa. Respiras muy deprisa, casi tanto como lo rápido que va tu corazón. Tienes miedo, mucho miedo. Pero no puedes evitar sentir un cosquilleo al percatarte de que estás solo en el vestuario con él. Con Dougie. Con el chico que te lleva haciendo la vida imposible durante todo el año. Con el chico del que estás perdidamente enamorado.  
>-¡Eh, Jones! Te estoy hablando. ¿Quieres bajar a la Tierra?-sueltas un respingo, porque se ha acercado sin darte cuenta. Se ha acercado <em>demasiado<em>.  
>-Yo... yo...-tartamudeas, queriendo retroceder más. Pero tus malditas piernas no quieren responder, se han quedado clavadas en el suelo.<br>Enarca las cejas y te mira, esperando respuesta. Querrías bajar la mirada, pero sus ojos te han hipnotizado. Ahora mismo parecen de un azul metalizado. Y ves un brillo que no te gustan nada. Nada de nada.  
>-Yo.. tengo que irme...-dices, poniéndote muy rápido la camisa, luchando por abotonártela bien. Después coges tu mochila de un tirón y casi corres hacia la puerta. Puerta a la que claramente no llegas. -Ey, Danny...-abres mucho los ojos y detienes tu mano a escasos centímetros del picaporte. ¿Te ha llamado por tu nombre?<br>-Danny...-ahora no solo te tiemblan las manos, sino todo tú estás temblando de arriba a abajo. Es la primera vez que te llama por tu nombre y no Jones o de otras formas mucho menos agradables.  
>''Vete. AHORA.'' dice una voz en tu cabeza, esa a la que consideras la más racional. Pero no te puedes mover. Suena también en sus labios...<br>Sientes una respiración en tu nuca. ¿Por qué demonios está tan cerca? Notas su mano en uno de tus brazos y te sientes desfallecer. Y lo peor de todo es que no entiendes nada.  
>Esa mano baja hasta la tuya, la que está cerca del picaporte, y acaba separándose para girar el pestillo, bloqueándola. Después aparta tu mano de la puerta.<br>-Vamos, solo quiero hablar contigo unos minutos. ¿No me vas a dar ni siquiera la oportunidad?-su voz suena peligrosamente cerca de tu oído, tanto que notas su aliento en el cuello. Pero más peligroso suena ese tono que emplea: es amable y malicioso. Y también tremendamente tentador.  
>-Pe-pe-pero yo ten-tengo que irme...-balbuceas. Aunque sabes que la batalla ya está perdida de antemano...<br>-Por favor...-canturrea él, posando una mano en tu hombro y obligándote sutilmente a girarte. Y, claro, acabas cediendo. El principio del fin.-Así me gusta...  
>Y sonríe. Y te derrites. Y él desliza su mano por tu cuello. Y tú estás cada vez más confuso. Y te empuja con un poco de brusquedad contra la pared. Y suspiras.<br>No sabes cómo has llegado a ese punto, pero de repente tu mente vuelve a conectar. Con unos labios recorriendo tu cuello. Espera, unos labios no. _Los labios de Dougie._  
>Te atragantas con tu propia saliva y obligas a tus manos a que se separen de la pared, para llevarlas al pecho de Dougie.<br>Abres la boca para pedirle que pare, que se aparte, pero no llegas a pronunciar nada porque él adivina lo que vas a hacer y se encarga de hacerte callar. Con un beso. A la vez que sus manos se cuelan por debajo de tu mal puesta camisa.  
>Y sigues sin entender nada. ¿Aquello era verdad? ¿O solo estaba jugando contigo? ¿Era aquello una trampa? ¿O es que en el fondo él <em>te quería<em>? Si era así, ¿a qué venían todos los insultos y las humillaciones con su grupito de matones? A lo mejor que es que no quería que ellos lo supieran...  
>''O a lo mejor es que tú sigues siendo tan idiota que no te das cuenta de que te está utilizando, de que solo está haciendo esto para <em>hacerte daño<em>.'' vuelve a la carga esa parte racional de tu cabeza. Decides que hoy también odias a esa voz.  
>Mientras tu cavilas, sigues teniendo sus labios pegados a los tuyos, que mantienes fuertemente cerrados.<br>Y sin saber como consigues apartarle de un suave empujón. Te mira sorprendido de que le hayas rechazado. Y tu te secas las lágrimas que amenazan con desbordarse de tus ojos.  
>-No.. no quiero esto... Déjame en paz..-consigues articular. Añades una nota mental: felicitarte por ser por primera vez tan valiente. Luego otra: darte de cabezazos contra la pared porque esta vez no querías ser valiente.<br>Agarras de nuevo la mochila que se te había caído al suelo y ordenas a tus dedos temblorosos a abrir el cerrojo, que se resiste.  
>Justo cuando lo ibas a conseguir, sientes un tirón por la espalda. Un tirón tan fuerte que te tira al suelo.<br>-A mí no me rechazas, pedazo maricona. Me importa una mierda lo que quieras o no.-te mira desde arriba, con una expresión que te da miedo. Tuerce las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba en una sonrisa.  
>En menos de lo que tardas en pensar que lo mejor sería esconderte, se ha puesto encima de ti y te sujeta con dolorosa fuerza las muñecas contra el suelo. Es más bajito que tú y menos corpulento, pero te tiene completamente inmovilizado. Si todavía te quedase algo de dignidad, la perderías en aquel instante. Lástima...<br>Empieza a besarte el cuello, para luego morderte la oreja. Cierras los puños con fuerza, clavándote las uñas en las palmas. Y te muerdes el labio para reprimir otro suspiro delator. Porque tú no quieres aquello. ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?  
>Te mira a los ojos, pero tú rehuyes la mirada. Porque así das a entender que lo único que quieres es que pare. Aunque en el fondo deseas con toda el alma que siga.<br>Él sonríe, mostrando sus pequeños y blancos dientes. Y después vuelve violentamente a tus labios. Los acaricia, los muerde y los presiona, buscando respuesta.  
>Y es que es tan difícil resistirse a la tentación. Alguna vez escuchaste que los humanos son idiotas, que son los únicos animales que, a pesar de saber que algo les hace daño o que les puede hacer daño en el futuro, siguen insistiendo en la misma idea, que son los únicos tropiezan dos veces con la misma piedra.<br>''Solo una vez. Solo dejarás que esto pase una vez. Y después le plantarás cara. Y te olvidarás de él. Solo una vez...'' acallas a la voz racional con esa idea. Lástima que no te la creas ni tú.  
>Dejas de oponer resistencia a sus labios y permites que se cuele en tu boca. Y dejas también que se escape ese jadeo que lleva un rato pugnado por salir de tu garganta.<br>Al notar tu rendición, te suelta las manos, con las que enseguida se ocupa de deshacerse de tu camisa. Te sientes aún más indefenso. Tiemblas sin control bajo su cuerpo.  
>Se aparta para mirarte de nuevo a los ojos, volviéndote a atrapar, a hipnotizarte. Sus manos se deslizan por tu pecho, llegando a la zona más peligrosa.<br>Tragas saliva sonoramente. Y una lágrima solitaria empieza a rodar por tu mejilla. Porque sabes que él no te quiere. Que lo único que está haciendo es jugar contigo, utilizarte como si fueras un juguete. Sabes también que esta no será la primera y última vez ni mucho menos. También que nunca podrás dejar de amarle, por mucho daño que te haga. Porque sabes que, quieras o no, siempre serás suyo, que estás a su merced. Nunca le vas a plantar cara. Y sobre todo nunca le vas a olvidar. Porque te mueres por sus labios, por sus caricias y por sus besos, aunque después sean sustituidos por golpes y palabras humillantes. Porque vas a estar anhelando cada segundo del día el momento en el que él decida que tiene ganas de ti.  
>Sabes todo eso y más. Lo sabes antes de que su mano se cuele en tu pantalón. Sin embargo, lo peor no es que tú lo sepas. Sino que sabes que él también lo sabe.<p>

Una vez oíste que solo los humanos tropiezan una y otra vez con la misma piedra. Ahora crees entenderlo. A fin de cuentas, esa piedra es _tu_ piedra. La piedra con la que, en el fondo, siempre has deseado tropezar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Se a<em>****_cabó xD_**

**_ ¡Gracias por leer! Y si tenéis algún comentario, ¡no dudéis en ponerlo, que así haréis muy feliz a esta servidora! (y salvaréis la vida de varios gatitos... MUAJAJAJA)_**


End file.
